


Sparky's Surprise

by WizardWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardWriting/pseuds/WizardWriting
Summary: Harry and Hermione rescue a house-elf from an abusive family who in turn repays their favor. A one-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 13





	Sparky's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot after inspiration hit me from reading _Jaunt by _Stephen King. I hope you enjoy!__

The Burrow was sheathed by a pocket in the night, depositing yellow squares of light out of its many windows. Harry and Hermione walked up to it, hand in hand, while the stars winked at them from above. Darkness stretched out around the pair, it caught with a noticeable chill. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand wordlessly. He smiled when she returned the gesture. It was their way of comforting one another after leaving him behind.

"I must be barking," Ron said with a laugh as he opened the door.

"You look quite sane to me," Harry smiled, stepping forward and engulfing Ron in a tight hug. "You look great by the way." Thinning hair was combed over his head while his pot belly resembled a tub of Play-Doh under his shirt.

Ron shrugged, "As good as I can at thirty-seven with two kids to come home to." He then turned and grinned at Hermione. "And just as beautiful as the last time I saw her." They kissed each other on the cheek.

"How've you been?" she asked, gripping his arm lightly.

"Busy," he told them, nodding as he did so. "I can't remember a time when the shop's been more hectic. I don't know if I told you but George made me the manager of the Hogsmeade branch."

"Yeah, you told us in a letter some weeks back," Harry supplied. "Congratulations, mate."

"Thanks," he muttered, turning his eyes to the floor. He managed to look embarrassed. "We reckon that we'll soon extend into other parts of Europe, mainly Paris. Fleur's been a right help with negotiations. She's expecting a big bonus come the summer."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Well, come inside," he waved them forward. "Everyone's here already."

"Luna's well, I take it?" Hermione said as Ron closed the door behind them.

"She's never been better," he answered. "Just got back from the Far East, in fact. Says she might've spotted the Crumple-Horned Snorkack but isn't entirely sure."

Hermione opened her mouth to put Luna's senseless world travels of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack at ease when Harry intervened, "It'll be found when it's ready to, sooner or later." He had wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"I can't believe it!" a shrill voice suddenly cried out from behind Ron. Mrs Weasley was clutching her heart with both of her hands as if she had managed to trap an incessant fly there, while her eyes were wide like twin moons. Harry took in her appearance and saw that she had grown her hair out a bit more than its accustomed shoulder length as grey tendrils had begun sprouting in with the customary red. Lines also had stenciled their way in mazes across her face, the most prominent being those that rimmed her eyes. He frowned when he noted her neck resembled that of baked leather. To put it simply, she had aged considerably.

Ron cursed as he was shoved rather roughly out of the way, the arms of Mrs Weasley spread wide like the wings of a bird as she folded both Harry and Hermione to her.

"My dears, you made it!" she exclaimed, kissing both of them in turn. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," Harry responded lightly. "I'm sorry we haven't been by recently."

"Oh, nonsense," she remarked, smiling wildly. She then paused and looked around her as if she had dropped something. "Where's James?"

"He's at home," Hermione replied somewhat worriedly. "He caught a bad case of Spattergroit."

"Put my mind at ease and tell me he isn't alone," Mrs Weasley said, gripping Hermione tightly by the arms in the same way she had done the same to Ron only seconds ago. Her tone dug graves.

"No, Sparky is with him. It's just that I'm afraid we can't stay long."

"You shouldn't have come at all," she returned quite harshly. "It isn't that I'm unhappy to see you but James should be attended to. He is your child after all."

"Don't worry, Molly," Harry cut in. "He's nearly over it anyway. He even wanted us to stop by. He sends his love."

"He's such a sweet boy, that one," she stated affectionately. "You remember to bring him on over before he starts Hogwarts next year, alright?"

"I'll start counting the days." Harry looked at Hermione and grinned.

"There's a good lad," Mrs Weasley said, kissing him again. Ron rolled his eyes. "Are you two hungry? I'm sorry that you missed dinner but I have some left over Treacle Tart."

"Sounds great," Harry voiced, his stomach rumbling its approval.

"And how about you, Hermione?"

"A small piece would be good," she said.

As Mrs Weasley waved her wand around, Ron put in, "Still messing around with that house-elf, are you?"

"His name's Sparky, Ron, and he's part of the family."

"Leave it to Hermione to induct a house-elf as an honorary family member. You better watch it, Harry. Soon, she'll have kicked you out of the bedroom with your new sleeping quarters being relocated to the living area."

"Are you insinuating Sparky'll take my place?"

"Just give it some time," Ron patted Harry on the shoulder in a conciliating manner.

"Does Luna think you're funny?" Hermione said rather bitterly. "Or do you just tell yourself that when you wake up every morning?"

Harry snickered into his fist.

"Don't take it out on her," Ron eased back. "She's been a staunch supporter on all the House-Elf Legislation that's been passed recently. All thanks to you, of course."

"Yeah, well for all the good I intended those laws to be, there's been an uptick in crimes against house-elves recently," Hermione muttered quietly. "The _Prophet _isn't even reporting the more mundane ones."__

____

__

Before Ron could respond, Ginny entered the kitchen and exclaimed happily, "Harry! Hermione! Why didn't you tell us you were here?"

"We just stepped in," Harry told her, planting a swift kiss on her cheek.

"That's no excuse," she said, gifting Hermione in a tight hug.

"How've you been, Ginny? Besides pregnant, I mean."

"Let's just say that I don't care how many kids Viktor wants. One is all he's getting. I can't wait to get this kid out of me. He's been nothing but trouble!" She rubbed her ballooned stomach in small circles.

"You might as yet change your mind," Mrs Weasley remarked, handing Harry and Hermione two plates of Treacle Tart with clotted cream. Harry noticed that his helping was triple the size of Hermione's. "I said the same thing when I was pregnant with Bill."

"And that's exactly where you should've stopped," Bill chimed in. "Everyone that came after simply paled in comparison." He smiled as he stepped forward and greeted both Harry and Hermione warmly. Evidence of Greyback's attack many years prior still ghosted his face. Fleur followed with their three children. Then, an audience of Weasleys proceeded to welcome Harry and Hermione back into the fold after years of invisibility. Hermione looked overwhelmed by it at all as Harry tucked her against his side, kissing her temple.

"So should we expect a wedding sometime soon from you two?" Ginny asked after her family had resettled back into the living area. She and Ron, however, opted to question Harry and Hermione alone at the kitchen table. "To be honest, I think mum's been in a bit of spell now that she hasn't any more children to plan weddings for."

"What about all of her grandchildren?" Hermione asked.

"That's years and years away," Ginny replied. "At least I would hope so."

Harry looked over at Hermione and said, "We don't have any plans to get married right now."

"Why not?" Ron's eyes swam in confusion.

"It's just something that we're not particularly ready for," Harry answered rather slowly. "I know how it sounds, considering we had James and all, but we thought it'd be best to wait a bit longer."

"Where is James anyway?" Ginny asked.

"He's at home with Spattergroit," Hermione said.

Ginny made a disgusted face. "Poor little guy." She looked over her shoulder at her family a room away before asking lowly, "And not that it's any of my business, but are you two planning for a second baby?"

Harry and Hermione were silent for a pregnant moment, it hyped in anticipation.

"That's kind of personal," Hermione murmured, laughing nervously. "But to be honest, James wasn't even planned. He just sort of happened."

"Hang on," Ginny said, holding up a hand like a Muggle stop sign. "Are you saying that you didn't want any children?"

Laughter abruptly sputtered out of Ron, making him slam his fist upon the table several times. His face had grown tomato red as he pointed and hooted at his sister. Harry found it infectious and he soon joined in.

After they quieted down, Ginny pursed with a raised brow, "If you two are finished then, what on earth was so funny?"

"It's just that Harry has always wanted a family for the longest time," Ron clarified. His chest was still slaved under a bout of chuckles. "You'd have to be out of your mind to think he'd want anything but several mini Potters running around."

"Does that make me crazy then?" Harry asked him.

Ron instantly sobered. "You're not serious, are you?" He looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head.

"Partially," he returned, grabbing one of Hermione's hands in his. Their fingers entwined as he seeded a kiss on the back of her palm. "When we got together, we had decided to wait to start a family and all. We wanted to enjoy our time together instead. And we did. Taking those holidays in Strasbourg and Verona was something we've always wanted to do. Having children was the farthest thing from our minds then."

"We love James, really, we do," Hermione added, "but I don't think he'll be getting a brother or sister anytime soon. Besides, you both remember how hard his pregnancy was. I don't think I could live through that again with another child."

"So Sparky's with him, I assume?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

"Hermione," Ron offered, "what were you saying before about the _Prophet _not reporting attacks on house-elves?"__

____

____

"It's just ones that they deem insignificant," she replied tersely. "When I reached out to ask why this wasn't being accounted for, I was told it was harmless abuse or some rubbish like that." She waved her hand in the air to make her point. "I never would've imagined that House-Elf Legislation could rile up such hatred in people that believe magical creatures are worthless to society, and that their lives mean absolutely nothing."

"When you think about it, witches and wizards have never been as threatened by a non-human as they were when those laws passed," Ron remarked. "Sure, it was only a few house-elves that demanded payment at first, but then, it was everyone one of 'em."

"As well as they should," Hermione bit back hotly. She squeezed Harry's hand tightly as she grew tense. "Not to mention paid vacations, sick days, and overtime."

"Overtime?" Ron and Ginny echoed together.

"Yes, overtime," Hermione returned stiffly.

Ron scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I hadn't heard of that one yet."

"That's because it's still in the drafting stages."

"Any idea if it'll be passed?"

"Excuse you, Ron, but it will be passed. I'm just working on modifying it a bit."

"What about Sparky?" Ginny asked. "Didn't you rescue him or something like that from Diagon Alley?"

"Well, Harry's the one that found him," Hermione said, and their eyes met.

"I was on assignment looking into a murder that occurred at that fancy new hotel, The Sparrow Suite. I was coming up on Madam Malkin's when I saw these boys kicking Sparky to the ground. Not only that but they were spitting on him. And he just took it."

Ginny looked appalled. "Where were their parents?"

"The mum was inside purchasing some evening garments. The dad was at a brothel in Muggle London," Harry answered. "Bunch of rich folks, really. Upon further investigation, I found that Sparky waited his hands and feet for those two punks. And they treated him like vermin. It was disgusting, really."

"How old were they?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought about this for a moment until he said, "Probably around the same age as James is now. If not, then it's something similar."

"So how'd you get Sparky then?" Ron looked engrossed with the story as he's never heard it before.

"The dad apparently had embezzled quite a bit of money from his partner at a Quill Factory the two had opened a decade or so ago. He was sentenced to Azkaban. As compensation, the family's assets were all sold off, and the family went into poverty."

"How bad was it?" Ron asked.

"Put it this way: the mother, her sons, and Sparky tented out in a field behind the Quill Factory. I remember finding them one afternoon. The kids had tied Sparky to the post of a wooden fence and were chucking stones at him. I asked them what they thought they were playing at, and they told me it was entertainment and such. Their mum was in the tent with one of the employees of the factory."

"Are you talking about prostitution?" Ginny asked.

"That was the only way they could afford any food," Harry shrugged. "Well, at least that's what the mum told me. Anyway, after we set them up with Ministry funds, I asked if I could have Sparky. The twins didn't want to let him go. The mother, on the other hand, asked me how much I was willing to pay for him. I told her my offer and she accepted."

When Harry finished, he sighed, untangling his fingers from Hermione's before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I haven't seen or heard of them since," he added. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Such deranged children," Ginny shook her head. "How awful."

"It wasn't easy for Sparky to assimilate with me and Harry when he came to live with us," Hermione said. "Of course, I don't think either of us expected him to be…well, to be normal really. At least not after the abuse he suffered from those boys." Hermione looked over at Harry as she continued, "He was mentally imbalanced though. Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry nodded.

"How so?" Ron looked between them in turn.

"I remember the first week he was with us he kind of wandered around the house a bit, muttering to himself. At night, he would sit facing a corner, shaking. Hermione and I tried to console him but he wouldn't have any of it. It was bizarre. I mean, we were both uncomfortable and wondered if we had made the right decision in taking him in."

"So he's better now then?" Ginny asked. She had since managed to drag Hermione's plate before her and was finishing off the clotted cream Hermione had left untouched.

"Much," confirmed Harry. "He's sometimes a bit wary of James, probably from the trouble he was given before by those kids. And he lapses from time to time but nothing serious. We think he'll be better in the long run."

"And what happens if he isn't?" Ron said. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hermione answered. "If not, we'll continue on anyway. It's not like we can throw him in the street."

"Too bad you can't cook up some sort of law referring insane house-elves to mental asylums," Ron commented offhandedly, reaching out to Harry's plate and plopping a leftover crumb of Treacle Tart into his mouth.

Hermione looked highly affronted.

"How's Viktor doing, by the way?" Harry asked Ginny quickly for he had seen Hermione open her mouth at Ron.

"He's nearly killing himself trying to get Bulgaria into the finals again this year. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks but he writes often."

"Next time you send him an owl, tell him his efforts are wasted," Ron told her. "There's no stopping the Bigonville Bombers. Mark my words, they'll win the whole damn thing."

"The Bigonville Bombers?" Ginny's eyes were wide. "Please don't insult your own intelligence. Bulgaria will win it all."

"You're only saying that because of _Viktor _," Ron spat back, high-pitching the name of her husband.__

____

____

She turned and faced him saying, "If I remember correctly, you sounded exactly the same when I announced my engagement to him."

The tips of Ron's ears burned.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno," he contemplated. "I can't say I've been following Quidditch recently."

"Oh no!" Ron exclaimed. He pointed a finger at Hermione. "She's rubbing off on you!"

"Seriously-," Harry started but was cut across.

"You'll be wanting to go into Flourish and Blotts next!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't know that that was such a crime."

"It is if you hold it above Quidditch!"

At that moment, Charlie walked into the kitchen, whistling as he did so. Harry thought the tune sounded eerily similar to _Weasley is Our King _. He hadn't heard that since his sixth year at Hogwarts. Four pairs of eyes watched him reach into the fridge and pull out a bottle of Firewhisky. He easily popped off its top and took a long drink.__

____

____

"Any reason you four are being antisocial?" he asked no one in particular though his gaze was fixed on Hermione. After her failed relationship with Ron, Harry knew that Hermione secretly rebounded with his brother, Charlie. The two participated in an underground dating scheme that Harry was forced to be part of given his close friendship he held with her. After a pregnancy scare, the two parted amicably with Charlie hauling off back to Romania before returning home upon the opening of a new dragon reserve near Northumberland. At the time, he didn't want to be bothered with any kids, and Hermione believed she was much too young to be a mother.

He scratched the side of his head lightly while waiting for an answer. His fiery red hair was short, a bit unruly as if he had run his fingers through it multiple times.

"We're not, just catching up," Hermione said, nodding over at Ron and Ginny.

"You'd settle for those two instead of the rest of the family?" He sounded surprised. "Not to say anything but they're not that great of company."

"And you consider yourself to be any better?" she quickly threw back at him. Though he couldn't see it, Harry knew Hermione was fighting down a smile.

Charlie's blue eyes twinkled as he looked towards him and stated, "You got a tiger there, Harry." With another drink, he left them alone.

"Not sure how you put up with him as long as you did," Ginny told Hermione.

"It wasn't that long," she responded. "Three years, I think. Besides, isn't Charlie your favorite brother?"

"Still, to think of anyone dating him is just ghastly." Ginny swished her hair over her shoulder.

"He's not that bad."

At this, Harry coughed into his hand loudly. When Hermione looked over at him, he said, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She smiled and stated, "That I couldn't be happier with who I am right now."

Harry grinned as the two shared a kiss.

"Please, reserve a room at the Leaky Cauldron or something," Ron urged, turning his head away from them.

"Thanks for the suggestion Ron, but we're perfectly capable of reserving a room right out of our own home," Harry commented.

"A home to which we should be getting back to now," Hermione finalized, standing to her feet.

"But you just got here," Ginny said. She looked disappointed.

"I know but I don't want to leave James alone for too long. He's still sick." She checked her watch strapped to her wrist.

"Ah, I see you're already losing faith in that house-elf of yours," Ron joked, also getting to his feet. "Good call."

Hermione ignored him as she offered, "How about we all plan for a spot of lunch or dinner sometime soon? Would that work for you guys?"

"Depends on the day," Ron answered first. "I'll have to see who's on schedule."

"Not easy being open seven days a week, is it?" Harry grinned.

"What about you, Ginny?" Hermione turned to her.

"I should be good though this baby," she patted her stomach, "is another matter entirely. I fully intend to pop him out by the end of the month."

"We'll keep in touch then," Hermione nodded.

"Will you really?" Ginny had placed her hands on her hips in what Harry thought was a remarkably good imitation of her mother. "Last time you said that we didn't hear from either of you for over a year!"

"I know, I'm sorry about that," Hermione replied, wringing her hands in front of her. Harry knew that she was anxious to get back home to James. He was as well.

"It's just that work's been so demanding for the both of us. It's been hard to keep up lately. And when we do have spare time, we usually take James on weekend trips around the country."

"Well trip him on over here or to my place," Ron suggested. "Of course that's until he gets better. I don't fancy the twins with Spattergroit and I can't imagine Luna would either."

Harry said, "We'll keep that in mind."

Ron smirked.

With the announcement of their leaving, the Weasleys filed in a single line to bid their goodbyes to the couple. Harry became annoyed when Charlie took a rather extended period of time with Hermione, planting a kiss too close to her lips. However, he was soon tackled by Ginny in which he almost lost his footing underneath him. He would've gone backwards out the window with her falling on top of him. She was blubbering under a mess of tears ( _It's the hormones _, she reasoned, trumpeting her nose against Hermione's neck after).__

____

____

Harry and Ron shared a friendly hug that was cut short by Mrs Weasley, who, blinded by her own tears, pulled Ron away by a handful of his hair. Her arms swallowed both of them at the same time, placing her head awkwardly on their bridged shoulders.

"Be sure that you'll both be back soon," she told them, her voice slightly muffled. "I don't think I could wait however long it was since your last visit."

"We will," Harry assured her. "We can't have James go on missing any of you."

Mrs Weasley released them from her hold and waved her wand. A small basket, blanketed in an orange-checkered cloth, floated towards her.

"Here, give this to him." She handed it to Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"Some of his favorite treats," she smiled. "He certainly deserves as much. I don't think I've ever met such a well-behaved boy before."

"Not mention stubborn," Ron grumbled softly from beside Harry.

"I'm sure he'll love 'em. Thanks," Harry said to Mrs Weasley.

"Well, go on then. Get out of here and check on him," she ordered.

Obeying, Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her against him. They were gone with a quiet pop.

* * *

East Midlands was where their house stood, White Peak to be exact, hidden in a labyrinth of uplands. They had a view that overlooked rolling hills and a horizon that never seemed to end. Behind a low wall of stone, Harry and Hermione's home came into view: squared slabs of concrete littered the front lawn, leading up to the front door which was flanked by two wooden benches. Cotton balls of smoke puffed from the small chimney, it residing atop of a tiled roof. Ivy snaked up the walls and pools of light flooded out from behind the windows.

Harry remembered falling in love with the home the very first time he saw it. It was like a dream hidden in a city that didn't exist, and quite simply, a love affair. And the fact that Hermione and their son shared in on this fascination of his made it all the more special.

They walked through the front door, a choir of sounds imprisoning the kitchen. Harry took Hermione's coat then his own before stuffing them in the front closet.

Walking forward and peering around a corner, they saw Sparky standing on a stool, his back to them. His head, however, was unseen, it lost in a pillar of steam flaying up from a cauldron.

"Sparky!" Harry called out, a bit louder than he normally would have as a series of _hisses _and _whooshes _blew around the kitchen.____

_____ _

_____ _

"Master and Missus!" the elf exclaimed after he turned around excitedly. "Just in time, always in time Master and Missus is!" Sparky was an old house-elf, contracted a dozen decades to his previous owners. His face looked skeletal, almost as if he was being starved. His right eye was glazed over as he was blind in it while his nose was almost nonexistent ( _Previous Master took an axe to Sparky's nose _, he once explained). The silver hair growing out of his bat-like ears was longer than the curls that spiraled down to the middle of his hunched back. His fingernails reached the floor while his toenails stretched out like knives in front of him. His look was completed by a Muggle shirt and trousers Hermione had shrunk down for him. Harry remembered Sparky accepting this with glee.__

____

____

"What are we in time for?" Hermione asked, taking several steps towards the animated pot.

"Oh, not yet Missus! Not yet! Sparky is not done with it yet!"

"What are you making?" Harry stuck his hands in his pockets.

"It's a surprise, Master! Sparky is making you and Missus a great surprise!"

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione sounded troubled as she rubbed her arms. Harry knew she refused to give Sparky any orders around the house. Prior to James being born, Harry had made the mistake of asking Sparky for Bubble Juice late one evening before bed. As a result, Harry found himself sleeping in the spare bedroom for the next week.

"Oh, Sparky finds it no trouble at all, Missus! No trouble at all!" He turned back around and circled a wooden spoon around inside the cauldron.

"I'm going to go check on James," Hermione said quietly to Harry, her eyes still on the house-elf.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute," Harry told her. After her puzzled glance, he clarified, "I'm a bit thirsty."

She smiled as she kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, he felt dizzy. He stared after her as she took up the stairs, grinning like a fool. He figured he was a bit backed up south of his belt border, and had every intention of alleviating such needs.

Making his way to the fridge, feeling rather giddy over Hermione's kiss, he gazed lazily over at Sparky and his ministrations to the pot in front of him. With the clouds of vapor dispersed, Harry saw a red maelstrom stirring within the cauldron. Large chunks bobbed to and fro though Harry couldn't place what they were.

"Sparky heard Master is parched?" the elf commented, his voice laced in excitement. "Can Sparky offer Master a glass of wine?"

"I didn't know we had wine," Harry responded. Something bubbled uncomfortably inside him. He ignored it.

"Sparky made it, Master! Sparky made it while you and Missus was away!"

"You did?"

"It was easy, Master! Too easy!" Harry looked over at the house-elf who in turn was staring up at him. He was bouncing on his feet, making the stool wobble dangerously. His good eye gleamed. "Would Master like to try some?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry threw up his hands. "A glass should be good."

Sparky turned back around, snapping his fingers as he did so. A goblet and a ladle flew over to him. The elf carefully shoveled a large helping of his homemade wine into it. It was dyed a rich red.

"Here Master is!" Sparky said triumphantly, handing Harry the cup. "I'll prepare one for Missus as well!"

Harry swirled the contents around, taking a whiff as he did so. He found it odd when he couldn't smell anything. Shrugging, his took a large sip. As soon as he tasted the wine, he sputtered and spit it back out. It coughed down a wall.

Just then, from up above, Harry heard Hermione scream shrilly, " _HARRY! JAMES IS GONE! _"__

____

____

He dropped his glass onto the kitchen floor where it shattered into a sea of diamonds. The blood splattered over it. It was then that Harry saw the eyeball that rolled like a bowling ball until it made contact with one of the legs of Sparky's stool.

The elf cackled.

"Sparky took care of Master James! Sparky took care of him alright! Master James was sleeping when Sparky slit his throat! With Sparky's own fingernails too!" The house-elf devoured a ladle-full of what was left of James Potter. "Sparky took care of Master James!"

Screeching with laughter, the elf took the cauldron to his mouth and downed its contents. Harry was frozen with fear. He then saw that the elf had hold of his son's second eye. When Spark bit into it, fluid squirted across the kitchen like an arrow of semen.

"Sparky took care of Master James! Sparky slit his throat! Sparky took care of Master James!"

The elf cackled and Harry screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think with a review!


End file.
